


Chasing Tails

by JusticeCross



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeCross/pseuds/JusticeCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena a powerful submissive has yet to find a suitable mate but when forced by his parents to spend a week with a high level dominant will he finally find someone capable of saving him? Will Sena's spirit even let him resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sena sat frozen, his hands clenched tightly in his lap, his pulse fluttered erratically. “You can’t do this.” He choked out, his eyes wide with horror and pleading. His parents stood across from him, his mother’s arms wrapped lovingly around her husband’s shoulders. “The deal has already been made.” She murmured kindly moving away from her husband to kneel in front of Sena, taking his hands into her own. “Please understand dear, we are only doing this because we are worried about you. It’s unhealthy for you to be unmated at this age.”

“b..b..bu..b…but I haven’t found anyone!” 

“I know love.” She murmured kindly. “And it’s not like were demanding you mate this man. This isn’t an arranged marriage dear. You know that there are so few women dominants and it’s only for a week dear.” 

“But mother its weird! And.. and.. an….” She gripped his hands tighter holding his dropping gaze. “I can’t last that long.” He whispered after a long pregnant pause, doing anything not to meet his mother’s eyes. 

“We know son,” Said his father who stood with a groan, rubbing at his back. “And that is why this is necessary. There’s only so much we can do for you, and don’t lie; it’s getting worse. You need a dominant and soon, you’re too powerful of a submissive to go this long without one. Who knows how it will start to affect your health. You mother is being nice but the truth is that this is the best bet we have. He is the only dominant we have found that is looking and powerful enough to take you.”  
Sena shuddered in fear, his eyes closing tightly in denial. “All were saying,” His mom broke in her voice obviously caring a reprimand for her harsh husband “is to keep an open mind ok? You may actually be able to have a relationship with him.”

Sena sat shivering half in fear and half in the cold as he waited alone at the bus stop. He breathed deeply and evenly, always aware that he must maintain tight control on himself, less he loose the illusion. The shuddering increased as he remembered the few times that had happened, the leers, the wandering hands. Forcibly Sena thrust the memories from his mind and peered warily down the street. Each car that passed had him tensing, his fingers grabbing his suitcase convulsively. 

When a car, no a limo, finally eased itself in front of the bus stop Sena’s breathing stopped completely. His stomach seemed to rise into his throat demanding his complete attention. Sena’s concentration on keeping his stomach in its rightful place was so complete that he did not notice the man in front of him until his suitcase was pulled from his numb fingers. Sena squeaked, releasing the suitcase as if electrocuted. The man in front of him paused, a dark eyebrow raised quizzically. Sena breathed a sigh of release when he noticed that this tall dark man with deep brown eyes did not match even the vague description that his mother had given him. 

“Master Hiruma is waiting for you at the villa. He sends his regrets that he couldn’t personally pick you up but he is very busy.” 

“Of course,” Sena murmured without stuttering too much.

“Please follow me to the car.”

As Sena walked behind the driver he shyly looked closer at the man. He was tall with short black hair and well-toned muscles, especially in his arms and back. The suit he wore seemed to stretch impossibly as he reached out to open the back door of the limo. The driver than stood to one side, staring off into the distance holding the door patiently as if the hesitant awkwardness that was Sena was an everyday occurrence for this guy. 

Quickly before he could lose his nerve Sena slid into the back of the car, his fingers reaching into his pocket as the door was closed, gripping the cell phone so tight that the plastic creaked, his one life line. 

As the car started to move Sena opened the cell phone, staring at the two names listed there. His own phone number and the number of Mamori. His parents had so hoped that she would mate him and she had even seemed to hint at the possibility a few times. Now Sena wished he had considered those moments a little more. 

The ride was not a particularly long one, certainly not as long as he wished. As the car came to a stop Sena prayed they were just getting gas or stopping for something to eat. But the steady beat of the driver’s footsteps seemed to echo his doom. Just as the steps reached his door there was a pause, than the sound of muffled speaking. Sena pressed his ear to the window in time to hear the last few muffled words. “Tell the master were here.” Sena scooted away from the window just in time to keep him from falling face first out the door as the driver opened it.

Sena was slow to exit the car, his eyes darting around frantically but were not met by another human. Instead he took in mile and mile of long waving grass stretched out in a semi-circle. Just past the grass looked to be the dark looming profiles of trees so compact it could be a forest. In the middle of this splendor almost unobtrusive in its nature was a house, small in comparison to the surroundings but large when taken only in its own context. It looked to be three stories high, at least six windows on every level, just facing them, painted in browns, greens, and yellows, in such a way that it almost faded into the wilderness.

“It’s really pretty.” Sena murmured, awe lacing his voice, in his heart he felt a tugging, an incessant pull to go run and play in the grass but the driver started ushering him towards the house. “The master arrived just before us; he is waiting inside with refreshments.” 

Sena’s heart started to pound nervously and unconsciously clenched his hands together, wishing that he dared hold the phone. “Please,” Sena suddenly whispered intensely turning sharply to the driver who froze in shock. “Please,” Sena repeated, a little more normal this time. “Is...is this ok? I mean…who is this man?” 

The driver’s eyes were still wide from shock, and hey if he had happened to see a flash of red as the boy turned, well that was probably just a side effect. Getting himself back in check he reached out to the boy who flinched convulsively away from him, he paused his hand suspended slightly between them before returning it to his side with a blank face. “The master does his duty well and concisely.” He answered in a professional and clipped tone but the boy stared up at him with such wide and innocent eyes that he couldn’t help softening just a little. “Do not fear him, even if in the end this doesn’t work out, know this, while you are in his care he will always take complete care of you.”


	2. chapter two

With those words floating through his mind Sena did not notice the rest of the trip up to the villa. Only as the driver opened the door, sweeping his arm our in a wide invitation for Sena to proceed him did he remember that he was supposed to be terrified at that moment. Sena froze eyes wide as he took in the interior of the villa; it was bright and wide, sun filtering in from every window. The walls and decorations were all done in soft pastels but the edges were worn the air a little musty, as if the villa had not been properly cared for in some time. The place appealed to Sena, it made him want to find a sunny ledge to warm himself on. 

“I thought this would probably appeal to you.” Sena surrounded by the wonder of the air and the sun felt more secure than he ever had before. It was a feeling he had not experienced before, a kind of contention that radiated out from his stomach. “It’s perfect,” Sena breathed, closing his eyes and raising his face to catch the slight breeze coming in from the door. 

It was the sharp almost dangerous laugh that had Sena coming back to himself, his eyes trailing from the ceiling to the shadowed doorway. The profile that rested within was tall and angular and leisurely uncoiled from his position strolling confidently into the light. Sena’s breath hitched and the soul within him coiled dangerously, taking extreme notice of him. 

The man came to a stop just in front of him, staring down with piercing jade eyes that slanted hard in the corners. His blonde hair defied gravity, spiking into the air, a mouth of dangerously pointed teethe smirked down at him. Sena couldn’t look away from his eyes, it seemed as if a green fire had lit within them, and that fire demanded complete attention. 

Sena was unaware of a smirk that grew larger or of the hand that Hiruma raised. Sena gasped as Hiruma placed a single finger under his chin. Inside him his soul pranced, running in circles. “Sit” Hiruma purred his voice deep and compelling. Sena’s mind was foggy, unprepared to resist as his soul filled him forcing his knees out from under him. Hiruma did not remove his finger as the boy fell but simply leaned over at the waist, smiling in utter satisfaction. 

“Well it would seem your soul approves of me quite well.” 

Sena shuttered at his voice, clenching his fists at his side. “Well,” Hiruma stated decisively, “That should be enough to last you for a while.” He took away his finger, stepping back a distance. Sena gaped up at him, “I..What?” 

Hiruma’s smirk was dangerous, “Off the floor shrimp, there are refreshments in the dining room.” With his back turned to him and his presence lessened Sena was able to control his soul although it whimpered and whined wanting to follow immediately. Sena slowly rose to his feet, his legs still shaky from the affair. With halting steps he followed, in his current mental state unable to do anything than he was told, however he was unable to deny the new lightness to his steps or the relaxation to his muscles.

Sena followed Hiruma into the dining room, his eyes unable to look at anything than the man’s back. “I don’t understand.” Sena whispered quietly  
Hiruma turned around, one eyebrow raised quizzically. “What’s not to understand? Did your parents not explain that you were here to see if I would be appropriate to take you as a mate? And it would seem that your soul is quite ready to be claimed.”

Sena blushed furiously his mouth dropping open slightly. Hiruma’s grin was vicious as he once again approached him, his hands resetting arrogantly on his hips, leaning in uncomfortably close to Sena, his nose almost touching his “So tell me, do you want to be claimed by me?” 

Sena’s mouth opened and closed, his heart close to exploding in his chest, his soul demanded that he say yes immediately but Sena clamped his mouth closed, teeth clicking together sharply.

“Hmm, not yet than.” Hiruma retreated his smile becoming less predatory. “Now fucking take a seat. I’m hungry.”


	3. chapter three

Sena sat across from Hiruma who studiously ignored him, clicking away on a laptop balanced on his crossed legs. List-fully Sena pushed around small bits of fruits and delicacies on a china plate, decidedly not hungry. Although it could not be denied that his soul was already healthier just being in proximity to this man, Sena wanted to run, run and not look back. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, this was not how a mating was supposed to take place. Though, Sena admitted to himself, he was not normal and with a quick glance under his lashes at Hiruma who had pulled out a stick of gum and was absently unwrapping it, he probably wasn’t normal either. 

Absently Sena rubbed at his chest were his soul resided, it had never been so active, so hard to control. This couldn’t be how it felt to most people. Sena had been told that especially for a submissive, his soul was unusually active, hell he had to fight to keep it from manifesting itself, only the strongest dominates had ever said to have that problem. Maybe this really was his only chance, the only way his soul would finally bond him. 

“Hiruma?” 

The sound of tapping stopped as Hiruma’s fingers stilled, his face blank as he raised it to Sena who tightly clutched a cell phone in his small hands. “I’ll stay.” The boy practically growled, although he carefully avoided Hiruma’s eyes. “I’ll stay for now, for my parents. But I don’t want you to touch me, if you do I’ll call my parents and they’ll come get me. They said they would.” 

An arrogant sneer twisted Hiruma’s lip as he carefully set his laptop aside before locking his hands behind his head. “Che, whether you want to leave at the end of the week or not is your prerogative shrimp but you will not be leaving before. I have my own reasons for needing you here.” 

Every word Hiruma spoke hit his soul like a caress, didn’t matter what was being said. Sena gritted his teeth against the onslaught. “ii…I’ll call.” Sena gritted out. Hiruma cackled, making Sena flinch as he suddenly rose to his feet, looming over him. 

He was unable to move as Hiruma shoved Sena’s chair back taking his place in front of him, shoving his hands in his pockets. Contemptuously Hiruma sat on the table, his long legs blocking any path of escape for Sena. Hiruma grinned down at the trembling Sena who had already made the mistake of locking eyes with him. “Do you really think,” Hiruma whispered “That you could make yourself leave if I simply told you not to?” 

Sena’s muscles jumped and twitched from the physical fight not to flee and his mental fight to not allow his soul to take over. Hiruma reached a hand out slowly, his hand hovering in the air between them. For a few seconds there was nothing but tense silence until he sharply snapped his fingers. “If you don’t want me touching you, give me the fucking phone.”

Sena’s fingers convulsed, dropping the phone into his outstretched hand, as if nothing had happened Hiruma got back to his feet, moving half way through the dining room. “Musashi!” He barked, his voice cracking out like a whip. Within seconds the driver had entered the room, pointedly not looking at the pale and still trembling Sena. “Take him to his room.” Hiruma ordered. “Draw him a bath or something, he seems a little…stressed.” Hiruma said the last part with a grin. 

Sena didn’t need his escape pointed out to him a second time, he was on his feet and in the entrance before Hiruma could finish his sentence, impatiently waiting for Musashi to catch up and lead him up the stairs, the entire time Hiruma’s laughter could be heard from the dining area. 

An hour later Sena set in the most relaxing bath he had ever had. Musashi had went about making him comfortbale with out a word. Showing him to a room done in gourgous browns and reds, with a bed that Sena wasn’t sure he would ever want to crawl out of once he got into it. Shly Sena had asked if there were an extra blankets and pillows that he could have, Musashi had supplied them immediately. The water had been drawn steamping hot and something that smelled like lilacs had been poured in, off to the side a pile of white towels waited to be made of use, and an assortmite of touletries lay on the white marble counter.

Away from Hiruma and in the warm embrace of the water, things didn’t seem so bad. His soul had calmned down and stopped fighting him, at this point it almost seemed like a vacation. The view was georgious, the food nice, and Sena decided even if he had to ask Hiruma permission he would get outside to play and explore in the medow and woods. Only six days after tonight, Sena told himself, not a problem, he can be resisted for that long. At the thought of resisting Hiruma his roul raised its head whimpering pitously. Sena gritted his teeth, he wanted to make his soul happy, seriously, it was the only way to make him happy to but this man was scary! There was no way his father had treated his mother like this when they had found each other, although at a much older age, as neither of them had the poweful soul that Sena did. 

This guy cant be the one, he stubbornly told his soul, you can’t choose him, pick someone else, someone nicer. His soul gave him no achknoeldgement but simply settled back down now that he had stopped thinking about Hiruma. Grumbling Sena pulled himself out of the now cooling bath, wrapping himself tightly in one of the towels, leaving his hair to drip dry. Tiredly he made his way to the bed, this day had been way to complicated and Sena just wanted to forgetabout it for ahwile. Sluggishly he pushed and pulled all the pillows and covers into the middle of the bed, adgusting the mound until it suited his tastes before climbing into the center, pulling a few loose corners of covers over himself, leaving the towel knoted tightly around himself. Tiredly he promised himself he would explore the room more thourghly in the morning.


	4. Chapter four

Hiruma didn’t bother knocking, it was his fucking house and no little brat that couldn’t get up at a decent hour was going to change that. Hiruma scowled at the mess the bed had been made into; covers were clumped all over the place, leaking over the sides, spilling across the headboard. Pillows as well were scattered intermittently, some on the floor, some sticking out of the folds of the blankets like rocks in mud. 

“Che”

Hiruma approached the bed, hands buried deep in his pockets, a scowl on his face. Absently he kicked the closest pillow at the pile of blankets; it made contact with a soft thump before falling back to the ground. With the little bit of courtesy he had left he waited for some kind of movement but nothing stirred within the damn nest. Patience fraying Hiruma reached out to snatch the whole freaking pile off the bed, but suddenly the blood drained from his face which took on a well-practiced neutral gaze. His heart raced into his throat, partly out of surprise and another emotion he was not looking too far into. 

Buried within the heart of the mess was the brat, the mostly naked brat, the fast asleep, complete innocent, naked, helpless looking brat. He was curled in on himself, like a dog, his face pressed against his knees, his messy hair spread around his face. Hiruma traced his eyes from his mussed hair down past his softly curving neck, dipped into the curvature of his spine, down to the cutest dimples right above his hips, where the towel that he had obviously worn to bed, now rested low on. 

The only outward signs of Hiruma’s distress were his tensed shoulder muscles and the slight dimple his canine made in his lip as he worried at it, but inside his soul uncurled with a possessive snarl. It examined the boy in front of them, paced in tense restless agitation, then undeniably pushed him to claim. With quite the snarl of his own Hiruma turned on his heal and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Inside the bedroom Sena groggily cracked open an eyelid unsure of what had woken him. Slowly he became aware of the state his body was in, limbs felt too heavy and warm, his skin stretched tight across his frame. Slowly he uncurled, arching off the bed to stretch his back and limbs. Sena sighed at the feeling of the smooth cool sheets gliding across his skin and rolled onto his stomach just to feel their caress again. With a smile he buried his face into a pillow, breathing deeply, although a little restless, like his skin had grown too small for him, inside he felt content. He laid there for some time, just enjoying the feeling in his body before the growing restlessness forced him from his homemade cocoon. 

It wasn’t until he had dressed himself in blue jeans and a light red t-shirt and was on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth did he truly remember where he was and the situation he was in. He froze, one foot in the bathroom, his hand resting lightly on the doorframe. It can’t be helped he decided; besides Hiruma hadn’t really done anything to deserve fear, surely he could at least continue to keep his mind open. Determined Sena entered the bathroom to brush his teeth, yes he must keep his mind open to the fact that maybe he could have a relationship with this man. 

With his new determination intact Sena took the liberty of looking for some breakfast, in the dining room an impressive array had been set out. Fruits, pastries, crepes, even the scent of bacon and biscuits wafted from covered metal trays placed in the center, unfortunately there was no Hiruma. 

With a frown Sena went back into the entry way, looking for a clue to his host’s presence, it seemed too rude to eat without him, besides Sena had hoped they could possibly talk a little. Aimlessly Sena started to explore the first floor. It seemed to be made mostly of the essential rooms; he found the living room, a large bathroom, the kitchen, and the laundry room, but no sign of Hiruma. 

A little dejectedly he climbed to the second floor, but all he could find were guest rooms almost identical to his own, along with a couple linen closets. Eventually Sena found himself at the stairs that led to the third floor, as he looked up at the landing he felt a kind of trepidation, like he wasn’t welcome in this specific area. Sean grasped the railing with to tight fingers and bit his lip in worry; certainly Hiruma was up there, unless he had left the villa without telling him. Sena rejected that idea almost as soon as it had formed, not even Hiruma would leave without telling his guest. 

Sena took his first step, hesitantly putting his foot on the stair than froze waiting to see if any one appeared to yell at him. When no one did he cautiously took the next step, the entire time his eyes trained on the approaching landing. Sena had bravely transcended half of the steps before a low chuckle sounded behind him. Sena turned sharply, his stomach dropping, behind him Hiruma casually rested one hip against the curving banister, his arms crossed across his chest, a grocery back help loosely in one hand.

“Looking for something?” he rumbled.

Sena’s smile was wide and warm as he took a couple steps towards him, “Hiruma! I couldn’t find you. I thought we could have breakfast.” He finished shyly; looking at him through his lashes because he was too scared to directly meet his eyes. 

Something close to a genuine laugh left Hiruma, “It’s after 12 shrimp.” 

“O” Sena murmured feeling the heat sweep up his neck and across his cheeks. “Don’t worry brat, I had something similar in mind.” Hiruma handed the bag up to Sena before carefully stepping around him heading up the stairs. 

Sena blinked after him in confusion, was Hiruma actually taking his request not to be touched seriously? Curiously Sena looked into the bag and grinned, inside was a plain white linen table cloth and plastic forks and spoons. 

Hiruma reappeared at the top of the staircase with his laptop in his hands. “Come on damn brat, I know your dying to go outside.” 

Unceremoniously Hiruma dropped the table cloth on the ground before dumping the utensils and napkins in a mile. A little more carefully Sena sat the platter of food that they had chosen; well he had chosen while Hiruma scowled at him, in the center of the blanket, it consisted mostly of fruits and sandwiches. 

They ate in fairly comfortable silence, Sena sitting cross-legged on one side while Hiruma sprawled on his back on the other.   
“Hmm?” Sena asked turning towards him when Hiruma lazily drawled his name. Reflexively Sena opened his mouth when a small fruit was nudged against his lips, automatically taking the strawberry as Hiruma grinned evilly at him, his fingers lingering just scant centimeters from Sena’s lips. Hiruma cackled as Sena blushed furiously, touching his own fingers to his tingling lips. 

“Go explore fucking brat, I’ll find something to amuse myself with.” Sena stared wide eyes at Hiruma who rolled onto his side facing away from him. Slowly Sena rose to his feet, he was loathe to leave Hiruma alone but he wanted to explore so bad. Reluctantly Sena left him, the smell of grass and trees to tempting to resist.

Sena explored for hours delighting in the slightest pleasures, the feel of grass brushing past his legs, the flash of an insects wings, the wonder of startling a doe and its fawn grazing at the edge of the woods. He ran simply because he could, his face lifted towards the wind and the sun, laughing whenever the feeling came upon him.  
As Sena kneeled to watch a line of ants marching its way to or from a food source Sena was startled be the rumbling of his stomach, rubbing it he looked at the sky wondering how long he had been exploring but the sun was not visible over the tree line. Deciding he had enough Sena started slowly picking his way back to where they had eaten earlier, although certainly Hiruma had went back to the house. 

Sena was startled at the sight of the cloth still laid out, a large sandwich wrapped in plastic set next to an unopened coke. Looking around Sena did not see Hiruma but absently picked up the sandwich, unwrapping it as he moved away from the cloth. He smiled slightly at the man’s thoughtfulness; he must have realized that Sena was going to be awhile. His explorations had not brought him back to this side of the area and he was curious if there was anything unusual. 

Sena had not ventured far when he heard the gentle sound of water hitting rock, excitedly he picked up his pace, hoping to find a stream wrapping through the vegetation. Instead he found a small pond, its waters clear and blue, its size no more than a casual swimming pool. Just in front of Sena laid Hiruma, stretched out on a long flat rock parallel to the pond that looked like it had been moved to this place specifically for sunbathing. Hiruma has his arms crossed behind his head, the leg farthest from Sena bent up at an angel. Sena’s soul for the first time that day stood up and demanded that Sena join him! 

He must have made some kind of sound, a whimper or a squeak, as Hiruma cracked an eye at him, grinning just enough to flash a canine. “Done playing?” He asked tiredly before stretching his arms behind his head, arching himself on the rock. For once Sena was already prepared, his bottom lip held tightly in the grasp of his teeth in order to stop the small gasp that seeped up his throat at the sight of Hiruma’s shirt riding up his chest, which was lightly tanned with clearly visible lean muscles. But despite his efforts Hiruma noticed his face and an evil smirk stretched his lips, returning his arms to their original place behind his head, “Well to bad I’m not allowed to touch you or we could do something to take care of those urges you’re having right now. O well,” Hiruma sighed rising to his feet, once again stretching his arms over his head, showing the tantalizing V of his hips. “Come on fucking brat, I got a sunburn from waiting for you for so long.” 

That night Sena once again laid himself in his cocoon of blankets and pillows, curled in tightly around himself. With a groan Sena thought of the way Hiruma looked laid out on that rock, his shirt just falling short of his tight black pants, his hair even blonder in the sunlight. And as Sena looked back on the memory for the first time he noticed the metal in Hiruma’s ears and for some reason it caused heat to pool in his veins, whimpering piteously Sena rolled over, stuffing his face under a pillow, determined to think no more on it.


	5. chapter five

Sena came awake slowly, his eyelids felt heavy and gritty, and he blinked a few times to try and clear the feeling. Sena groaned as his muscles protested any kind of movement, he felt hot, foggy, his head was too small to contain the pounding within it. Sena sought for a cool part of the sheets but could find nothing not overheated by his own body.   
Downstairs Hiruma waited for the brat to get out of bed, seriously who slept this late? He tried to distract himself by catching up on pertinent information but his computer screen kept going out of focus and he continued to hit the wrong keys while typing. Scowling down at his misbehaving computer he finally shut it with a growl of disgust. 

With a disgusted sigh he moved to stand, maybe some air would be good. Hiruma froze when a loud thump sounded up stairs, followed by a startled cry of pain. Hiruma was still for half a second before he raced for the stairs his heart in his mouth, He took the stairs two at a time, gripping the end of the banister to help propel him around the corner at the top. 

Hiruma threw Sena’s door open, headless to the possible damage it could cause to the wall. It took Hiruma precious seconds due to the mess to determine that Sena was not in the bedroom. He eyes alighted on the closed bathroom door and he was at it in a heartbeat, opening this door a little more carefully on the off chance that Sena himself was in the way. 

The door opened fully and the sight within caused Hiruma to swear violently, gripping the door frame compulsively. On the far side of the room next to the shower Sena sat on the ground, where he had apparently lost his balance. He sat in the corner where the wall of the room met the wall of the bath. The shower curtain had been half ripped off its frame and now held the arm that Sean had tried to catch himself with tight in its grasp, pulling the arm uncomfortably high above his head. His eyes were half lidded and dazed, his lips parted slightly. He was shirtless, and his hair hung wetly around his face and neck. Hiruma’s eyes narrowed in on the small beads of water detaching themselves from the tips of his hair, slowly rolling gown the curve of his cheek, than caressing the skin of his chest. Hiruma swore again when he followed the beads of water to Sena’s waist, he wore pants, a light pair of blue jeans but they were unsnapped and the lowered zipper showed a hint of the boy’s boxers.

“Sena” The name came out as a strangled growl, the syllables so choked they were hard to understand. Sena’s eyes seemed to focus on Hiruma for the first time,  
“Hiruma,” He murmured “I was just trying to get dressed,”

Hiruma’s eyes widened at Sena raised his hand to his throat placing it lightly on the skin there and his head feel back but his eyes never left Hiruma’s as he slowly raised his hips just slightly, just enough to cause the skin of his stomach to ripple.

“I think I might be sick.” Sena breathed his hand trailing lower over his skin as if enjoying the feeling of his own fingers caressing his skin. “I feel so hot Hiruma. I thought a shower would cool me off but it made it worse.” The last word was said on a tortured groan as his own fingers flicked lightly over a nipple.   
Hiruma couldn’t believe the show he was getting here, was the shrimp doing this to him on purpose? Hiruma groaned letting his body sag as he realized what was going on. “Sena,” He murmured gently as he entered the room, squatting on his heels in front of him. “Sena, were you hurt anywhere?” Hiruma had to repeat the question twice before Sena was able to focus enough to shake his head no.

Weakly Sena tried to tug his arm out of the curtain, unable to help himself Hiruma reached up, grabbing the curtain wrapped around Sena’s arm, keeping him from removing it from the bondage. “Sena, you are sick,” he stated clearly his face carefully schooled blank. “But I can make it go away.”

Sena groaned at the feeling of Hiruma trapping him, the man was to close, it was doing things to his brain, to his body, he couldn’t think straight.

“Hiruma?” Sena asked in confusion trying desperately to pay attention. 

“You are sick,” Hiruma repeated. “But I’m the medicine; let me take care of you.” 

“I..I..I don’t understand.” Sena cried, as he fought the heat that was pooling inside of him, threatening to drag him under  
.   
“Yes you do,” Hiruma growled his temper obviously beginning to fray. Suddenly Hiruma flinched, falling onto one knee, bracing himself with one arm, a deep groan forced from his mouth as something light and soft curled up his leg, before brushing across his crotch. Looking down, there was nothing there. Hiruma shuddered as the feeling disappeared, “Sena can you manifest?” Hiruma chocked out, his teethe gritted tightly together, but Sena seemed unaware of what he was doing, he eyes focused on Hiruma’s lips.

“Sena!” Hiruma snarled slamming his hand on the ground. Sena flinched his eyes once again focusing. “Sena I’m going to touch you, ok? I’m going to take care of you.”   
A visible shiver rocked through Sena before the nod, the nod he had been waiting for. With a snarl Hiruma fisted the hair on the back of Sena’s head tugging his mouth to his own. Sena sank into the kiss with a moan, his free hand convulsively gripping Hiruma’s bicep. Sena couldn’t think but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was the pressure on his mouth, the heat as his tongue swept out, caressing his bottom lip. Sena didn’t know what was driving him, he had never done this before but he didn’t feel any fear, he opened his mouth allowing Hiruma to claim him further. 

Sena arched, trying to press himself fully against Hiruma, a low whining moan sounding in his throat when a firm grip on his hip kept Sena from pressing against him. “Don’t push me.” Hiruma snarled, Sena moaning again at the sight of Hiruma’s eyes which had darkened and seemed to glow. “I’m not a saint, brat.” 

With a possessive growl Hiruma pushed forward, dragging his tongue up the column of Sena’s neck, playing with his pulse point before lightly biting down. Sena withered underneath him, his cheeks dusted an incredible shade of pink, his lips swollen and glistening. An evil smirk stretched across his face as his free hand found Sena’s nipple, sweeping across it lightly before applying firm pressure. The gasp that Sena let out was the single most erotic sound Hiruma had ever heard and blood filled is mouth as he bit his cheek to keep his control intact. 

Knowing that he couldn’t let this last much longer, Hiruma nibbled on Sena’s collar bone as his hand traveled down his body. Hooking his fingers in Sena’s underwear and pants he quickly tugged them down, biting solidly on Sena to keep him distracted. Hiruma only pulled them down to Sena’s mid-thigh liking the sight of him bound before him. Hiruma shifted his body, pulling Sena off the wall, folding his leg behind him allowing him to rest his back against him pushing his other leg behind Sena’s knees so that he was practically sitting across his lap. Recapturing his lips Hiruma swallowed Sena’s first moan as Hiruma flicked his fingers across the tip of Sena’s erection. 

Sena desperately wrapped his free arm around Hiruma’s neck, burying his face against his shoulder as Hiruma assaulted his body. Sena couldn’t keep himself from withering, moans and gasps falling from his lips, as Hiruma fully grasped his erection stroking him firmly. Sena gazed up at Hiruma, to anyone else it would look like he was completely detached from the experience but Sena could see the lines of concentration on his forehead, and the beds of blood on his lips from his canines.  
Sena arched back, his head whipping around, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Hiruma hunched forward, locking his lips around one of his nipples. Desperately Sena grabbed Hiruma’s hair arching into this mouth. 

“Hiruma!” Sena whimpered, heat rushing through him, consuming him. A purr rippled through Hiruma, as Sena convulsed around him. Hiruma felt Sena’s orgasm take him, coating his hand. 

Sena cracked his eyelids as he came down from his orgasm, his body still trembling from the force. “Hiruma?” Sena questioned weekly, looking for something to anchor him in the after math. Hiruma was staring down at him his face once again a well-practiced blank mask. Hiruma swept down claiming one last kiss before setting Sena on the ground. Silently Hiruma rose to his feet and crossed to the sink where he washed his hands. 

“Hiruma?” Sena asked suddenly feeling vulnerable even though the worse of the symptoms had receded. Hiruma didn’t turn around his arms braced on the counter. “I’m going to my room for a while.” He said shortly stopping just outside the door as he felt Sena’s innocent eyes on his back. Turning around slightly he flashed a ghost of his smirk. “If you feel like this again you better fucking tell me shrimp.” 

Sena shuddered as Hiruma left, looking down at himself, a dark flush swept up his body at the realization of what he had just let Hiruma do to him. Inside him his soul was unbearably happy, feeling quite content with its shenanigans. Sena flushed again as he realized what Hiruma was probably going to do right at that moment, “god” Sena groaned dropping his face into his hands, this was going to be so hard.


	6. chapter six

Sena didn’t leave his room for the rest of the day and well into the afternoon of the next. He was too mortified to face Hiruma, after what he had allowed Hiruma to do with him, had practically begged for there was no way he could face the older man. 

The sound of a light knock had Sena raising his head from the covers, staring wide eyed and frightened at the door, as if a monster was about to walk through. His soul whimpered, right after the act it had been over joyed, ecstatic, but as it became more and more impairment that Sena himself was upset his soul had become depressed realizing that its host was not even slightly happy with the situation and now was very torn. Torn between the feelings its host was experiencing and its own instincts to submit to the other male. 

Sena drew the covers up over his head burying himself in the pile as best as he could and kept silent hoping that whoever was at the door would think he was asleep or in the bathroom. The knock came again a little firmer this time, “Open the fucking door.” Sena flinched at the snarl and whimpered piteously but his soul forced himself out of the bed at the direct command. Sena stumbled weakly to the door his body quivering in fear. Hesitantly he laid his hand on the doorknob, fighting his souls insistence to follow the command. 

“Now!” Hiruma barked 

With a gasp Sena yanked the door open, a dark pink flush sweeping up his neck and face as he stared at Hiruma’s black shoes, unable to look him in the eye.   
“I don’t care if you’re not comfortable around me right now, I don’t care if you need time, but you will take care of yourself.” Sena cried out when Hiruma grasped his chin almost painfully jerking his head up until Sena met his eyes. Sena’s mouth gaped slightly at the look in Hiruma’s eyes, once again they were glowing but this time not in lust, this time in anger. His mouth was twisted into an angry snarl and his teethe seemed even sharper than normal, his canines curving over his bottom lip.  
Sena shook at the intensity on Hiruma’s face and the anger in his eyes.

“..I …I am s… sorry” He stuttered, letting his eyes slip to the side to stare vaguely over Hiruma’s shoulder. With a growl Hiruma released him, pushing him out of the way in order to enter Sena’s bedroom. With a week cry Sena fell against the door frame and stayed there, bracing himself as his legs refused to hold his weight on their own. 

Sena squeaked as he was swept bridal style into Hiruma’s arms. “You haven’t eaten in a day and a half.” Hiruma growled, but his voice has gentled, rumbling up from his chest. Sena blushed furiously but didn’t fight Hiruma’s hold on him, allowing himself to be carried to his bed. Gently Hiruma settled him into his nest before grabbing the tray that he had carried in and laid it across his lap. Sena blinked at the tray, slightly dazed. On the tray was a bowl of creamy tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich on the side, and a small bowl with a boiled egg in it. 

Sena blushed as his stomach rumbled loudly, voicing its distress. “Thank you,” Sena mumbled quietly, fiddling with the spoon laid out on the tray. 

“You’re welcome shrimp.”

The voice was warm and caused Sena to glance up. Hiruma’s face had its usual blankness but Sena though for just a moment he saw something deep and warm in his eyes, that caused the blood in his veins to heat. For once Hiruma was the first one to break eye contact turning to walk out of the door but he paused before he got half way across the room, turning to meet Sena’s eyes again. “Will you meet me in the living room tonight?” Hiruma asked, his eyes not wavering.

“Why?” Sena mumbled, his heart beating hard in his chest.

Hiruma’s grin was sharp and pointed, “Well I figure we should have some kind of date after what happened yesterday.” Sena’s face flamed and his mouth dropped as Hiruma walked out of the room cackling. 

Later that night Sena shyly walked into the living room, his hands clasped nervously in front of him. Hiruma was sitting on the back of the couth, facing the door, his legs crossed casually. Sena stopped when he took in the sight of Hiruma. Hiruma wore a knowing smirk, his earrings gleaming lightly in the dimly lightened room. He wore a tight white button shirt under an unbuttoned black dress shirt. His hands were buried in the pockets of black dress slacks.

Sena’s heart started to race as Hiruma stood, the causal grace at which he moved caused Sena to lose his breath. “You look good shrimp.” He murmured, the knowing smirk never leaving his lips. 

Sena fidgeted self-consciously, tugging at the deep blue polo shirt he wore, feeling awkward and ugly in front of Hiruma but the look in Hiruma’s eyes as he gazed down at him went a long way boost his confidence. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Sena asked.

Hiruma cocked his head, “Well we were, but I just changed my mind, I refuse to share you with anyone else when you look like that. So innocent, so…edible.” He murmured his eyes flaring with light. 

Sena shuddered, a whimper almost leaving his lips at the warmth seeping through him. “Follow me.” Hiruma suddenly demanded, striding out of the room. “I have something I want to show you.” Hiruma led him to a room on the first floor that Sena had assumed was another linen closest when he had been exploring but the wide grin on Hiruma’s face as he motioned for Sena to enter said otherwise. 

Sena slowly opened the door, stepping into the large room. Sena’s mouth dropped open as he surveyed the home movie theater. Recliners were lined up on both side of the room with couches stretching across the front. In the very middle of the room was a high tech projector, pointed at the incredibly long screen that stretched all the way across the far wall. An old fashion popcorn maker was in the corner of the room, next to a counter. 

“Why don’t you pick a seat?” Hiruma murmured into his ear, grinning as Sena flinched in shock. Hiruma left to pick a movie and get snacks while Sena faced a dilemma, pick a recliner, or a couch were Hiruma could join him. Blushing Sena settled on the middle most couch, curling his legs underneath him, picking at the upholstery nervously. Sena couldn’t help but watch as Hiruma approached the seat that he had picked, a couple of candy boxes held in one hand, and a large fountain soda in the other. The grin that crept across Hiruma’s face as he observed the seating choice warmed Sena to his toes, and had his heart skipping a couple beats. Hiruma settled next to Sena, close enough that their thighs brushed together.

With Hiruma sitting so close to him Sena was unable to concentrate on the movie that began playing, shyly sneaking glances at the male next to him. Sena squeaked as after one such glance Hiruma casually draped his arm behind Sena, not touching him but seemingly offering an invitation. Sena bit his lip scared but unable to deny himself, slowly Sena shifted until he was leaning into Hiruma’s open side, his head resting lightly on the man’s chest. Hiruma didn’t comment but his arm wrapped warmly around Sena’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

Hiruma released a warm growl as he turned his head in order to bury his nose in Sena’s hair, nuzzling his scalp as he enjoyed the rich warm sent the surrounded Sena. Sena smiled gently realizing that he was starting to enjoy Hiruma’s growls, and the way they conveyed his emotions. They staid like that through two movies, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

At the end of the night Hiruma walked Sena to his room, standing close enough to each other that their shoulders touched with each step. Sena hesitated outside his door, his hand on the doorknob, Sena looked back over his shoulder. I want him to come in; Sena realized his breath starting to come short as his skin tingled with awareness.   
Hiruma’s eyes flared as if they had read Sena’s mind and he stepped in crowding Sena against the door. Sena turned to fully face Hiruma who had him pinned, both arms propped against the wood blocking his escape. Hiruma wasn’t grinning, his face intense as he buried a hand in the back of Sena’s hair gently tugging him forward. Sena couldn’t resist as Hiruma lips slid over his own, gently brushing against the sensitive skin. Sena shuddered as Hiruma increased the pressure nipping his bottom lip slightly. Sena gasped and his skin started to heat, warmth spreading from his lips down through his body. Hiruma used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Sena’s mouth. With a silent groan, Sena grabbed onto Hiruma to keep himself up right, his entire concentration on the warm demanding appendage in his mouth. 

A hungry whimper was ripped from his throat as Hiruma became rougher, claiming the young male. Sena stared up at Hiruma dazed as he separated their lips; still Hiruma’s characteristic grin was absent. 

“Hiruma” Sena whimpered his voice pathetically desperate. For a moment Sena thought Hiruma was going to continue as his eyes refocused on Sena’s lips but Hiruma suddenly released him almost causing him to sink to the ground. 

“Go to sleep, shrimp.” Hiruma growled his voice deep and guttural. Sena stared wide eyed as Hiruma turned on his heal stalking away, the air around him radiating danger. Slowly Sena entered his room, his legs week, as he crawled into his bad.


	7. chapter seven

Sena woke up knowing he was in trouble. His chest felt too tight for him to take a real breath, the knot where his soul resided in him felt expanded, like it had grown during the night. His skin was once again over sensitive, warm and tight across his frame. Sena whimpered, his face flushing in embarrassment, obviously his soul was not happy that Sena had not brought Hiruma into his room last night. 

Sena carefully removed himself from his nest, pushing the covers and pillows back, biting his lip as his night clothes brushed agonizingly over his skin. Sena shivered and gasped as the scrape of cotton fibers over his skin caused waves of heat followed by washes of cold. Stumbling off of the mattress, Sena struggled to find suitable clothes, pulling on the loosest clothes he could find. 

Haltingly he made his way down to the first floor, Hiruma’s previously order of telling him whenever something like this occurred not letting him stray his path. His soul was demanding, focused, it knew what it wanted and it was going to get it. Sena gasped as heat rolled across his skin and his mind fogged slightly, shivering Sena rested against the wall taking deep calming breaths. Slowly he walked the last few feet to the living room, if he had been thinking straight he would have sensed it, he would have turned around and walked out, but his mind was not working the way it should have been.

Sena entered the living room than froze, his eyes wide, his muscles locking in place. Hiruma sat on the couch, one leg crossed casually over the other, smiling evilly at the man standing before him. Sena’s legs became week, the joints unwilling to hold him. Sena grasped convulsively at the wall, sagging against it. 

Hiruma’s soul was practically on display, prowling the room, growling at the man who stood in the center. Its presence caressed at him, greeting him like an old lover, licking at his skin, brushing at his hair. Sena whimpered quietly, unable to hold himself up any longer he slumped to the ground. Hiruma’s eyes slid over to him, a grin quirking his mouth even more. Sena’s stomach quivered at the look Hiruma was giving him. Hiruma’s canine’s dimpled his lip, larger than they had ever been before, the muscles in his arms stood out in taunt testament to the tension in the air. Sena had never seen him take advantage of his alpha state but there was no denying that something had made Hiruma become aggressive. A low vibrating growl issued from Hiruma’s lips as the man in the center of the room also turned his predator eyes to Sena; standing suddenly he moved to block Sena from the man’s sight.

“Sena, return to your room. I’ll come see you when I’m done here.” 

With no will and no strength Sena could do nothing more than rely on his soul to force him to his feet and back up the stairs, he was not aware of the journey.   
Hiruma turned back towards the man, his signature smirk still strongly in place.

“Is that why you have been absent?” the man spit out in disgust, “Finally found some little submissive that doesn’t run at the sight of you? This is not you Yoichi.” 

“Partly the reason yes, and I will not be coming back, Yuuya. I’m done working with you and that company. I have some ideas of my own.” 

Yuuya’s eyebrow twitched visibly, “Is that how you talk to your father?” 

“yes,” Hiruma replied casually. “Now if it pleases you, I need to comfort my submissive.” 

Yuuya’s eyes swept pass Hiruma to the stairs, where Sena had disappeared; he took a threatening step forward reaching out to sweep Hiruma from his path. “There was no claim mark, if he submits to you than he won’t be able to resist me. I’ll take him by force and get you back on track.”

Yuuya froze as cold metal kissed his temple. Hiruma stood facing away from the stairs, easily sidestepping Yuuya’s attempt to move him out of the way. Composed he lightly held a glock to his the side of his father’s face. Yuuya chuckled, “Haven’t grown out of your childish obsession with guns I see. Does your little submissive know about this side of you?” 

Hiruma did not look at his father as he spoke. “You will leave now, you will never threaten Sena again, if you do, I will kill you.” The words were spoken calmly almost as a whisper but the force of his sprit was behind them. Yuuya growled lowly but then straitened, fixing his suit. He moved to the door than turned to look back at his son, his eyes searching, but the boy’s eyes were still hard and the gun had tracked him across the room.

Hiruma sighed when his father finally left relaxing slightly but stayed in the living room until he heard the faint sound of a car’s engine being started. Hiruma slowly headed towards the second floor, aware of the tenuous control he had on his spirit due to the encounter. Hiruma hesitated outside of Sena’s room feeling un-characteristically uncertain. With a sigh Hiruma pushed open the door one hand buried in his hair, he halted just inside the frame. With his soul so close to the surface his senses were enhanced and there was no mistaking the smell seeping from the room. Hiruma kept his eyes on the ground as he carefully shut the door, preparing himself before he lifted his gaze. His hands and legs convulsed, the breath bursting from his lungs as he gazed at Sena, falling back against the door. 

Sena had removed his shirt, leaving him only in a pair of sweat pants that were pushed low to allow for the manifestation of Sena’s spirit. He lay sprawled out on his back, gazing hungrily at Hiruma as he lightly caressed his chest with his tail. Hiruma took in the sight in silence, Sena’s tail was rust read with hints of orange, marked at the end with a white tip. His arms were folded by his head one hand lightly petting an ear which had also changed in his manifestation, now revealing Sena’s fox spirit. 

“Sena” Hiruma finally growled, feeling the last inches of control slipping from his fingers. A smirk to rivals Hiruma’s most sly slipped across Sena’s face. “Hiruma,” he murmured, moving himself to face Hiruma so he was on his hands and knees. His tail flipped seductively over his shoulder, his ears laid back demurely. “Do you like?” 

Hiruma bit into his lip to keep himself from moving forward. “I have warned you that I am not a saint Sena. If this continues I will not let you escape.” A visible shudder shook Sena’s frame and a perceptible change overcame him at Hiruma’s word. A light pink blush began to darken his cheeks and his gaze took on a vulnerable quality, his lips parting in a gasp. 

“Please,” Sena whimpered, his eyes pleadingly gazing up at him, “We want this, I want this.” His smirk settled back into place Hiruma pushed from the door approaching Sena stopping just in front of him. “Is that so? Prove it to me my vixen, let me see more.” 

Sena gazed up at him for a moment as if registering his words before his new sly smirk was back in place. “Is that what you want? To watch me?” Fueled by the nature of his fox spirit Sena pushed himself once again onto his back, a grin playing across his mouth as he slowly began to stroke his own chest, his tail twitching each time he hit a sensitive spot upon his own skin. Hiruma gazed upon him keeping his face carefully impassive as Sena worked his way up his chest, ghosting over a nipple. Hiruma had to struggle to keep his breath even as Sena continued to gaze into his eyes as he lightly begin to lick and nibble at the fingers of one hand as the other continued to play with his nipples until they were hard. 

Hiruma’s muscles jerked as Sena suddenly flipped onto his knees, facing away from him, his tail flipped over his back as he twisted to keep eye contact as he reached back and slowly started caressing his own ass. Hiruma snarled violently and sprung for the bed, wrapping one arm firmly around Sena’s waist and burying his hand in his hair, yanking his back against his chest. Hiruma chuckled darkly against Sena’s ear, “I am never going to let you forget this slutty behavior.” Sena moaned as he bit at his ear before moving to his neck, caressing it with his nose and inhaling deeply. Sena let out a hoarse moan as Hiruma licked at his neck, “Right here, this is where I’m going to mark you.” 

“Hiruma!” Sena screamed as the man in question dimpled the skin of Sena’s neck with his fangs. Hiruma shoved Sena onto his back, straddling his thighs as he ripped his own shirt from his body. “I’m never going to let you go, Sena. Do you understand, I am going to claim you today.” 

Sena stared up at him with a flushed face his eyes heavy with lust. “yes” he replied almost too quietly to hear, causing Hiruma to pause. Sena had his eyes closed his face turned away from him, “please,” he whispered again his voice only slightly higher. “Please, Hiruma, Please claim me.”


	8. chapter eight

Hiruma watched silently as Sena exited the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he shuffled to the bathroom. Hiruma didn’t want to admit that he was relieved that Sena had not noticed him or seemed to remember the night before yet but he couldn’t help tensing the longer Sena was in the bathroom. He distracted himself by shoving most of the blankets and the pillows onto the floor, until the bed actually resembled proper sleeping arrangements again. And he waited.

Sena yawned as he made his way to the bathroom, unusually tired for getting a long nights rest. Tiredly he splashed cold water on his face from the faucet rubbing it into his eyes as he tried to erase the fog from his mind. It wasn’t until he was lazily resting his face into the soft towel that he felt the difference, not a feeling, more like less of one. Sena slowly drew the towel from his face as he realized that he could barely feel his soul any longer. It did not prowl in his chest like a caged beast; it did not whine and tug trying to make him heed its inclinations. He could still feel it, just barely if he concentrated, a slight warmness in his chest just the hint of its presence. Sena closed his eyes concentrating harder trying to locate its feelings and emotions. What he got was mostly just a reflection of his own thoughts perhaps underneath that a hint of contentment but he could not be sure. 

Trembling Sena removed the towel from his face, his eyes focused on the white porcelain of the sink. It was mostly clean, a stray brown hair, probably having divested itself from Sena’s head only moments ago the only mar to the white. His hand goes to his neck before his eyes lift to the mirror, he is not sure what he hopes to find as he gropes at the skin, feeling almost hollow, transparent, like he was just a bystander in someone else’s skin and the proof of what he finds upon his previously unblemished neck has no direct affect upon him. 

Sena doesn’t think as he exits the bathroom, his mind quite incapable of dispensing of even a trace of what could be considered coherent thinking. He’s not even sure where he’s going, he’s just walking.

“Sena” 

Sena stilled, an involuntary shiver working its way down his spine as the devil’s voice wickedly draws out the syllables, as if in desire to taste each individual sound as it exits his mouth. 

Sena can’t help himself; he bolts for the door his hand never leaving his neck. Hiruma cursed, using precious milliseconds to kick the blankets from around his legs before bolting after Him. He growls as he reached the door just in time to slam it shut, caging the shaking Sena between him and the wood. Sena squeaked as Hiruma roughly shackled both of his wrists, spinning him so his back was pressed firmly against the door, his wrists held above his head in one of Hiruma’s large hands, the other wrapped firmly around Sena’s neck and chin in order to keep him from looking away. 

“Sena” Hiruma repeated, carefully keeping his voice smooth, even though his heart was beating a wild song against his chest. Sena had his eyes tightly screwed shut, a slew of wrinkles marring his forehead from the strain. Hiruma couldn’t help but smile just slightly at the face, and his smile grew even bigger as he gently turned Sena’s head to examine the claim mark he had put upon him the night before. 

Hiruma couldn’t help himself; he released Sena’s head, placing his hand lightly on his hip instead in order to steady him as he started to nuzzle the claim mark. It looked perfect where it was at, a dark mar upon the otherwise pale skin, almost like a birthmark or a hickey until you looked close enough to see the even row of healed but scared teeth marks. Hiruma couldn’t help but purr slightly in contentment as he inhaled his sent upon Sena, first slowly dragging his nose across the mark until he could begin to feel his submissive relaxing against him then placing his lips lightly against the skin. His purr turned into a deeper rumble as he opened his mouth and begging nipping and licking at the mark.   
Sena was having a hard time concentrating, the feeling of Hiruma’s lips and teethe upon him was further distraction but it felt so good. The nips sent deep pleasurable shivers across his skin closely followed by the soothing heat of his tongue. Sena barely registered Hiruma pulling him away from the door, gently leading him back to the bed.   
Hiruma lay back on the bed, gently coaxing Seno who had yet to open his eyes into straddling his waist. “Sena” Hiruma murmured but here was no sign Sena had heard him, Hiruma took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. “Come on shrimp, open your eyes.” Hiruma growled in frustration when the pleading evoked nothing more than a sharp dissenting head shake. 

In a fit of anger Hiruma violently switched their positions, pressing Sena into the mattress beneath him and just to make up for Sena making him beg Hiruma pressed down into him, creating just the slightest bit of delicious friction between their bodies. With a gasp Sena’s eyes flew open and a low groan slipped from his mouth as he met Hiruma’s definitely glowing green eyes. The feel of Hiruma above him, the weight, the heat, had him panting unable to stop himself from rocking into the hard body above him. Hiruma grinned down at him but lifted most of weight than frowned as tears started to gather at the corner of Sena’s eyes, his bottom lip trembling just the slightest. 

“Fuck” Hiruma growled, dropping his head to Sena’s neck. “Damn it shrimp, I didn’t finish claiming you last night so get that betrayed look off your face.” 

Hiruma didn’t need to look to know that Sena was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, “But the mark?”

“The mark is only half of the process. The mark and the control of your soul right now will fade if I don’t claim you soon. Stupid shrimp, I couldn’t do it without making sure it was actually what you want.” The last few words were mumbled into Sena’s shoulder, barely discernible. 

It took Sena precious long seconds to process the sentences that had come out of Hiruma’s mouth. “But,” Sena stuttered pausing for a second as heat washed up his face, “I begged for it.” Sena whispered. Hiruma groaned at those words unable to keep himself from biting at the claim mark as arousal washed through him.

“I know, you fucking brat but you weren’t in control of your soul” Hiruma snarled, his voice taking on an interesting deep rumble as he sat up still straddling Sena. Sena sucked in a surprised breath as he met Hiruma’s glowing eyes. “I am at my patients end” Hiruma growled bringing his hand to Sena’s neck to stroke the mark. “Yes or no Sena?” His eyes became even more piercing as Sena hesitated his heart beating with both heat and fear. “And Sena, this time I’m so fucking serious. If you say yes I am going to take you, now, and you will be mine. I want you Sena, for myself.” 

Sena shuddered at his words; they weren’t really declarations of love but it was amazing to get even that much from such a man. “Hiruma” Sena murmured, feeling bold he reached out and dragged Hiruma down, for the first time initiating a kiss on his own. Hiruma became rigged from shock before delving passionately into the kiss, taking complete control. Hiruma buried a hand into Sena’s hair holding his head in place as he explored the smaller male’s mouth, puling pack to nip and lick at his lips. Hiruma switched his attention to Sena’s ear, nibbling on the lobe before drawing a long lick across the shell. “I hope you meant for that kiss to be a yes because you better believe I’m not fucking stopping now.” He rumbled into Sena’s ear causing the smaller male to shiver in need. Hiruma pulled back just in time to watch Sena’s spirit manifest itself, his ears folded back submissively, with a possessive snarl Hiruma launched forward to nuzzle at Sena’s new ears eliciting another gasp. 

“Do you want to see my soul?” He purred giving the ear another gentle nip and was almost hit in the chin as Sena violently nodded his head. Grinning Hiruma crawled out of bed so he could stand where Sena could see most of him. Giving Sena a sly grin he first pulled his shirt from his body, allowing his muscles to ripple with the action, knowing that Sena held a specific fondness for his chest. 

Sena swallowed convulsively when Hiruma removed his shirt letting his eyes take in the view that was his chest. The muscles rippled invitingly, especially across his arms and abs and when he finished removing his shirt he stood in front of Sena arrogantly obviously knowing that his body was something to be proud of.  
Sena sat up in anticipation moving to his knees so that he could easier see the man in front of him. Sena could feel the pressure in the air increase as Hiruma began his change, powerful alphas were always felt when their souls were brought to bear. The sheer ability to manifest on will spoke volumes of the power that Hiruma wielded. Sena watched in fascination as first Hiruma’s canines lengthened until they dimpled the skin of his bottom lip, than the pupils of his eyes narrowed until they resembled a cat’s eye. Sena licked his lips in anticipation as Hiruma’s tail and ears manifested his mouth dropping open as Hiruma completed the change. Sena’s fox immediately cowed in submission but withered in anticipation knowing that this power, this dominant was going to be his. Hiruma swung his tail around to wrap around Sena’s tail tugging him forward. Hiruma’s ears were small and rounded mostly white with a black line snaking across the edges. Sena marveled at Hiruma’s tail even as he obligingly moved forward, drawing near to the edge of the bed. His tail was white on bottom and light grey on top, dark grey stripes and rosettas decorating the incredibly thick fur.

Sena’s breath came in even faster gulps as Hiruma used his tail to force Sena to lean against his chest, his hands caressing Hiruma’s shoulders. “You’re a snow leopard” Sena murmured in wonder. Hiruma’s grin was wicked as he divested Sena’s shirt before he could form a protest, not that Sena would be able to formulate any such thing. Certainly not with the utter dominance of Hiruma’s soul being brought to bear on him. “Lie back” Hiruma growled his tail lashing behind him in excitement. Sena obeyed unable to tear his eyes away from Hiruma’s. Hiruma crawled onto the bed, the illusion of being stalked by a cunning and intelligent predator complete to the point that Sena shuddered a bit in fear as Hiruma crawled up his body. Hiruma chuckled darkly before claiming Sena’s lips in a searing kiss that washed heat from his mouth to the tips of his toes and back again. Unable to help himself Sena wrapped his arms and what he could of his tail around Hiruma desperately trying to pull him closer. Hiruma obliged the smaller submissive pressing their body’s together, allowing their bare chests to slide against each other. Sena pulled away with a gasp as Hiruma made his way down his body, licking and nipping at his chest before taking one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, before lapping at it like a cat at its cream. 

Sena moaned loudly, burying both hands into the soft hair of his dominate as he worked his body over. Sena gasped and arched into the mouth that was doing sinful things to his body, making it impossible to do anything other than feel. Sena was vaguely aware of his soul emanating contentment and happiness, until Hiruma possibly sensing Sena’s distraction dragged a canine over Sena’s nipple causing him to cry out and grasp desperately at Hiruma. 

Hiruma reared back with a slightly disapproving glare causing Sena to wilt, before Hiruma ducked his head back down trailing kisses and nips across Sena’s abs and hips before nuzzling at the edge of Sena pants. Without asking, for Hiruma had already clearly stated his intentions he began removing Sena’s pants, giving him a rough command to lie still when Sena thought to struggle. Hiruma was ungodly happy about the loose sweat pants that Sena was wearing and the easy way they slide from his body revealing no underwear beneath. Hiruma’s mouth went dry at the sight of his little shrimp going commando, causing yet another increasing wave of lust to roll through him. 

Sena was fighting hard between being overwhelmingly aroused and incredibly embarrassed at Hiruma stared down at his erection, his eyes flicking up to hold Sena’s gaze as he leaned forward giving his cock a slow and deliberate swipe of his tongue. Sena was unable to hold the gaze as overwhelming sensations swamped him; he desperately tried to arch farther into Hiruma earning him an amused chuckle from said man. 

Hiruma took his time on Sena, learning how to elicit the most delicious and desirable sounds he had ever heard from another living being. Without a doubt this was the most pleasurable experience he had ever been privileged to be apart of. Hiruma pushed Sena’s legs a bit further apart, nipping and nuzzling the pale expanse of a thigh before licking up the appendage, causing Sena to clutch the sheets tightly as he came closer and closer to Sena’s arousal. Hiruma grinned at the breathy moan he earned from nuzzling the base of his lover’s arousal before licking to the top and finally engulfing the entire length in his mouth. 

Sena released a wordless scream as warmth and softness enveloped him, unable to move but unable to hold still Sena whipped his head back and forth, cries and whimpers coming increasingly faster and more desperate as Hiruma picked him the pace, taking all the way from the base to the tip. “H-Hi-H-Hiruma” Sena cried out as an unknown heat began to build at an alarming rate, coiling inside of him. Sena was unable to observe the highly aroused and pleased look on Hiruma’s face as he reached forward, never breaking his rhythm, in order to roll one pale pink nipple between his fingers. Sena screamed for real this time, practically curling around Hiruma’s head in desperation as the administrations caused him to release within Hiruma’s mouth. Hiruma purred in contentment as he pulled away, licking his lips, savoring the taste of Sena in his mouth.   
Sena stared at Hiruma in utterly bewilderment unable to comprehend the level of pleasure he had just experienced. Hiruma grinned savagely at him. “Were not done Sena, I’m going to make you feel even more than that.” Sena whimpered in wanting and his breath hitched as Hiruma slowly coated three fingers with what was left after Sena’s orgasm.  
Sena’s eyes widened as Hiruma grasped his legs and pushed them up, hooking them around his shoulders, giving him unprecedented access to Sena. Sena gasped as he felt the first light flickering touch to his entrance. Even though he had known the level of power he held as a submissive would most likely make it impossible for him to mate with anyone other than a male he had never really thought about what male/male sex applied. Hiruma paused as he saw the hesitation and fear flicker in his mate’s eyes, swooping down he pressed a tender kiss to Sena’s lips taking his time to simply caress the soft tissue nibbling teasingly before pulling back to kiss and lick at the claim mark, feeling Sena relax in minute degrees beneath him. Hiruma resumed the light and gentle caresses to Sena’s ass probing just a bit before sliding back out to simply circle the tight ring. “Trust me” Hiruma murmured into Sena’s ear causing a barely perceived shiver before Hiruma slowly eased in a single digit, taking his time to not only stretch the other male but enjoy the sensation and sight of finger fucking Sena. Biting his lip to keep in tight control he slowly entered another digit unable to hold back a groan of his own at the sight.  
Sena bit his lip to keep from whimpering in pain but Hiruma seeing his plight locked their lips to distract him as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching him carefully, his free hand gently caressing and massaging Sena’s nape. Hiruma breathed deep of Sena’s scent to keep himself sane as he sought out the magic bundle of nerves that would turn this around for his magnificent submissive.

The hearty cry and sudden withering of his submissive let him know he had been successful, without hesitation Hiruma delved another finger into the male, using the pleasure as a distraction for the new intrusion. Hiruma’s breaths were coming in strangled gasps as he began to lose his patience and his control. Hiruma growled into Sena’s neck as he used the last of his willpower to still his fingers and push himself to hover over Sena, his eyes going to where his fingers were impaling the smaller man. Hiruma got his wish as with a desperate whimper Sena started pushing himself down onto Hiruma’s digits. Hiruma’s feral grin grew and his arousal spiked to dangerous levels as he watched Sena fuck himself on his fingers, desperate and greedy moans dripping from angelic lips. “Hiruma!” Sena moaned, “Please” He begged his tail lashing across the bed his ears folded tight against his head, as he stared up at him with lust filled eyes. Hiruma shuddered from the look and gently pulled his fingers from the male. 

Hiruma pulled Sena into a sitting position so he could slide behind him in a kneeling position close enough to the head board so he could lean back for comfort. With firm hands Hiruma guided Sena to kneel across his thighs, back to front, Sena poised above Hiruma’s straining and to this point, neglected erection. Hiruma’s breath came in sharp gasps as he slowly helped Sena lower himself, using one hand to grasp his erection and guide it to the tight hole, groaning through clenched teeth as he breached the tight virgin ring of muscle. His arms shaking with delicious strain he slowly allowed the mewling Sena to lower himself further upon his cock until he was fully seated, his chest heaving in pained breaths. Hiruma struggled to keep himself still in order to give Sena time to adjust, distracting himself by once again nuzzling the ever tempting claim mark, which he would re-open this night. The thought caused his to give a desperate shallow thrust into the smaller male, eliciting a pain and pleasure laced moan

Unable to help himself any longer Hiruma started to move within the male, their current position allowing him to reach deep within Sena. Sena gasped and arched flinging his head back across Hiruma’s shoulder, scrabbling desperately with his hands trying to find suitable purchase as Hiruma used his strength to work Sena up and down on his cock. Sena cried out as Hiruma hit the sweet spot inside of him, flinging his arms back as much as he could in order to circle Hiruma’s neck as with a whimper he gave into his inability to do anything other than allow the bigger and stronger male to control him. Sena gasped and moaned at the thought and the feeling of Hiruma possessing him, filling him to his utter breaking point. The delicious friction and stretching too much to handle, and with bursts of pleasure sweeping though him each time Hiruma grazed across that spot he desperately thought he would not be able to last long.

“More” He gasped desperately; his tail curled tightly around Hiruma’s back adding just the slightest bit of stability for Sena. With a feral grin against Sena’s neck Hiruma swept his tail around so that it reached Sena’s front. What a blessing it was to have such a long and flexible tail Hiruma thought as he gently wrapped it around Sena’s erection. Not trying to add much pressure but just add the sensation of his fur sweeping tantalizing across already overly sensitized skin, he began to flick his tail up and down, Hiruma greedily taking advantage of the position and his greater height in order to watch the display before him. 

Sena cried out in pleasure at the added sensation, a cry of desperation breaking through his lips. “Please!” He cried out “Hiruma more! Please!” Hiruma finally breaking, none too gently, without pulling out, pushed Sena forward until his torso was splayed across the bed, his face pushed firmly into the sheets. Sena cried out ecstatically as the new position added a new dimension to the experience. Hiruma snarled, with one hand he grabbed Sena’s tail and trapped it between his palm and Sena’s hip in order to keep it out of the way as he stretched out across Sena’s back, seeking as much skin on skin contact as was humanly possible. 

Hiruma set a quick and rough pace, pulling almost fully out before slamming almost violently back into the smaller male. Sena cried out loosing himself in the heat as the added roughness and dominance turned him wanton, pressing back desperately for even more pleasure crying out without inhibitions. Hiruma cursed before curving farther over the male, removing his tail from Sena’s leaking erection so that his hand could take its place. “NOW!” Hiruma snarled a rough and violent command, as his thrusts became erratic. “Cum for me Sena” He growled against Sena’s neck before in instinct and desperation Hiruma sank his canine’s deep into the partial claim mark. Sena screamed from the pleasure that infused him as his dominant claimed him permanently; he struggled to hold on as fire swept through him, burning away reason and thought. Sena screamed again and lost himself, as Hiruma growled deeply into the bite and Sena felt him swell as hot jets of semen released inside of him. Sena shook from the force of his orgasm, his cum coating the sheets beneath him. Unable to feel his legs any longer Sena began to slump into the mattress but was caught by a strong arm around his waist. 

Sena flinched slightly as dull pain infused its way into his shoulder as Hiruma carefully removed his mouth from Sena’s neck, observing with satisfaction the blood that started to well in the wound. Slowly Hiruma pulled himself from his mate, settling him in a clean portion of the bed before he began to lick the claim mark clean, as the blood was cleared the mark sealed into its permanent place and appearance. Gazing down at the mark and his mate Hiruma could not help but purr in pleasure burying his nose deep into Sena’s limp brown locks. Sena laughed gently, swatting lazily at Hiruma. “You know” Sena murmured tiredly, turning so that he could snuggle into Hiruma’s chest, “You should have told me you could do that to me sooner, I would have put up much less of a fight.” 

Hiruma stared down at Sena with a mock affronted look on his face before sweeping down for a claiming kiss. “Fucking shrimp, now you can’t run from me. You belong to me.” Sena gave him a small smile before resting his head against the older male’s chest, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately. Hiruma chuckled gently before arranging them so he could lay flat, Sena tucked safely against his side. Hiruma smiled happily as he gently petted his mate, watching as Sena’s manifestation disappeared in sleep. Now that Sena was properly mated by a stronger dominate the soul would infuse itself throughout Sena’s body, no longer a separate entity, but instead a natural part of his body that could be easily controlled. Hiruma grinned to himself, not that Sena would be able to resist any of Hiruma’s commands still.


End file.
